I. Field
The present invention relates to thermostats and more particularly, to improved techniques for retrieval and display of real-time energy demand and energy pricing and automatic adaptation of energy usage based on real-time fluctuations in said energy pricing.
II. Background
Programmable thermostats allow the user to program various temperature settings so as to conserve energy. However, with the increasing cost of energy, and the general migration toward increased energy conservation or decreased carbon footprints, consumers are demanding improved methods of energy conservation. At the same time, many consumers find energy conservation cumbersome and time consuming.
Many programmable thermostats limit the user's ability to control their home thermostat to meet their own needs. The limitations of such thermostats often stem from the limited nature of the data available to such thermostats. Furthermore, programmable thermostats, by their very nature, provide only limited information to the user.
There is a need for improved techniques for retrieval and display of real-time energy demand and energy pricing and automatic adaptation of energy conservation based on real-time fluctuations in said energy pricing.